I Love You Daddy
by KagamiPINKAgreste
Summary: *Credit for the title to W.R Winters* A father and daughter bond is the strongest force there is. A truly unbreakable connection. Infancy to adulthood fathers cherish/worry for their daughters. Daddy/Daughter tender crazy moments. (OR daddy/son ones) CANON OR OCs and THEIR PROMPTS OPENED!
1. Roserade: Birthday Bonding

**This is in honor of my Daddy's birthday. Couldn't resist it December 9th I always try to make it special for him. NO RUDE REVIEWS PLEASE!**

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**Deals, Deception and Deers:**

_**GirlPower54:**_ I knew you would agree. Yes that Miraculous Cure is truly overkill. Really it was cool? Thanks, I keep trying. I KNOW RIGHT?! Poor Kitty, shouldn't EVER degrade himself. Paris would be lost without him! Curious on future akumas? Well hopefully I don't disappoint. 😂😂 OH MY DAMN CHERRY BLOSSOMS! I so love the ship name. Adrielia even tho your not completely sold on it. Not offended there, may not be your taste. Plus you know me: Adrigami shipper ALL THE WAY! Glad you enjoyed the quick read.

_**W.R Winters:**_ Really? You think they make a cute couple, thanks. Kitty's NOT that obsessed with that Ladybrat. Excellent akuma? Thanks, guess I'm doing better I thought.

_**UnicornSecrets:**_ Right on Unicorn. So I'm assuming you and Melissa are rooting for her togther? 😉🌸🌸 Heroine?! Hmmmm... far from it actually. Doing it all for personal reasons, NOTHING MEW-ORE!

* * *

Cecilia Roserade lays sound asleep on her full size bed. The pink and white heavy blanket blocking any sight of her. From Cecilia's right of the bed, on the nightstand resting on toy bed Kwami of Empathy Deerja. Her light brown ears twitch in her sleep. _'Wait, I don't hear Sweetie bumbling around.' _Her light green doe eyes burst open turning to left side to find Cecilia still tangled under the heavy blanket.

Smiling cutely at the sight, Deerja floats over grabbing her Sweetie's black eyeglasses that rest close to her toy bed. Softly flies under the blanket starts to kiss her fingers singing between enough kiss. _**"Cecilia my Sweetie, arise it's time open your eyes. A new glorious day, for mischievous work at play." **_Cecilia annoyingly moves to lay on her stomach slowly lifting herself up on her knees. Yawning rubs at her left eye "Morning Deerja..." She trails off suddenly springs awake eyes going frantic.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I didn't check the time yet. It can't be that late." Deerja answers the question in her Sweetie's pale pink eyes. Before Deerja is told she paws over Cecilia's glasses. Once their placed on her nose, Deerja lifts the pink rose cased cell phone.

Cecilia blinks a few times to get her vision back than glances at Deerja as she unlocks her cell. "Thank you Deerja. Right it can't be that... LATE! OH MY PINK! Damn it." The numbers read 8:24AM.

Cecilia practically jumps off her bed as if it burned her. "Slept through the alarm! Hate that. Not to today, NOT TO TODAY!"

Forgetting her slippers hastily rushes to walk in closet. Deerja phases into to turn the light switch on it doesn't give Deerja time before Cecilia stabs her bare feet on her pink lacked high boots. Biting her lower lip, eyes shut tight grips her headband shelf on her right getting her bearings.

"Double damn it." She grits out angrily. But ignores her pain, lightly rubs her foot. Deerja looks concerned flies over to collect the articles of Cecilia's usual. "Sweetie, please calm yourself. You slept late, Ray will understand. Besides you and Angel had fun right?"

The strawberry-blonde smiles lovingly thinking of yesterday at the Louvre with Angel. "He really is a sweet guy." She shakes her head to get her focus.

"Yes okay I had a very amazing reason I slept through my alarm. Yes I know Daddy will something like that. It's still not right. It's just... today ugh stupid me." She grumbles by the door leaning against it.

Gently grabbing any clothing Deerja brings her way. Moving to her vanity desk dumps everything atop it. Rushes to get dressed, deciding against wearing her black pink stitched jacket. Wraps it around her waist.

Placing her strawberry-blonde hair into a messy bun held up by two white rose clips. Scurries into her personal restroom. Leaving the door open brushing her teeth and quickly washing her face dubbs pink lip gloss on her lips.

Nods to her decent appearance. Hugs Deerja close to her cleavage whom zoomed into the restroom with her cell phone. Numbers read 9:03AM. Grabbing her pink coated black cat paw printed stitched purse Deerja phases into it. Cecilia rushes out her multi-colored roses design door still zooming towards the hallway only to nearly bump into Nancy. Her grey eyes stare down pale pink in mid collision. She quickly grabs the Roserade Heir at arms length.

Her black and pale pink maid's uniform is replaced with a long sleeve cut at the wrists green turtleneck shirt and a pair of dark black jeans. "Whoa Cecilia, don't run unless Bruce is around watching you." She lightly scolds smiling leading the strawberry-blonde to the kitchen. "Your father's still alseep, I cleared his schedule he's completely hers today. His pancakes and eggs are ready." Nancy points to a tray of still steamy made food.

Cecilia sighs in relief. Automatically moving to the coffee machine. Nancy's smile grows wider seeing her young employer work making the coffee for her father. As Cecilia makes sure there's no dishes in the sinks Nancy chuckles. "I made sure you wouldn't worry about anything. Yes I myself had breakfast." Cecilia smiles sheepishly.

Taking the steamy tall white tiger mug out the micwave she slowly places it down the tray. Nancy goes to grab the tray kisses Cecilia's forehead leading her to Raymond Roserade's chambers. The two arrive to find Bruce waiting there smirking an unlit cigar in his mouth.

"Bookworn Nancy morning." Nancy nods her head smiling back at that can't help but tease. "Why Mr. Howler are you feeling alright? Your cigar isn't lit." Cecilia looks between them can't help but giggle. "Adorable Ms. Aconite." He states flatly.

As Bruce moves to let Cecilia knock. "Daddy?... Daddy I'm coming in." Opening the door, they find Mr. Raymond Roserade knocked asleep. Cecilia walks over to the bed lightly shakes him awake. Pouting badly "Dadddyyyyy... Dadddyyyy." Ray mumbles still snoozing away "Purrincess... 5 morrreee... mintunes."

Cecilia stomps her foot huffing her arms crossed. Bruce places his left hand on her head lightly petting her. "I got this Bookaholic." Bruce struts to the bed standing soldier rim rod. Clears his throat the force in his voice. "Ahem... Ray I'm smoking in Cecilia's presence."

Nancy and Cecilia both jaws drop. Bruce counts on his fingers 3... 2...1 and "HOWLER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!" Ray roars ready to struggle Bruce. Said bodyguard chuckles hilariously as the headmaid and young heir simultaneously smack their foreheads.

Ray scowls at Bruce. "One day I will punch for that." Bruce smiles kindly arms crossed "Ray you know I wouldn't ever do that. Shit I hate it when can't watch our girl, think I would purposefully do that so I don't?" Howler's tune is firm but teasing. Ray's golden-brown eyes stare into Bruce's dark blue ones. Niether unyielding until they burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright. I know you won't. Your dismissed Bruce." Ray turns from Bruce, Cecilia rushes into his open arms. "Morning Daddy. I love you." Ray smiles tighly hugging her. "Morning my little life, love you more." They release hugs but Cecilia looks stern at him at arms length side glances Bruce leaving.

"You both own a buck." Seriously spoken both men grimce at the other. Nancy smirks at Bruce than to Ray. "You heard her gentlemen." Nancy teases. Ray gets out of bed walking to his closed walk in closest door his hanging pants for the day to get his wallet. Bruce grabs his wallet from his back pocket.

Ray hands over the dollar "I know, I know bad Daddy." Cecilia smiles kissing his cheek with a giggle. Turning to Bruce expectedly. He gives her two bucks. Cecilia raises a brow. "In case Bookaholic." All four laugh wholeheartedly, knowing Bruce is right. Hearing Nancy's laugh Ray turns his head to her.

Smiling brightly as Bruce shouts from behind her existing "Happy birthday Ray, damn your old." The two men 2 finger salute each other smirking. As Bruce closes the door he hears Ray shout. "I can still kick your ass young man." He chuckles until Nancy coughs getting Ray's attention she points to Cecilia glaring at her father. Ray sighs "Opps I know bad Daddy."

Nancy stiffs a laugh finally handing over the luke warm breakfast while getting Ray's wallet for him from the table. Nancy takes a dollar out than gives the wallet to Boss Roserade than the dollar to Second-in-Command Roserade. As Raymond starts to eat some pancake he smiles in bliss. "Nancy thank you. It's good, very good." Lucky for the headmaid her long dark brown hair covered her blushing red cheeks. "Your very welcome Sir, anytime Sir."

Cecilia giggles at the two. She hands over her father's white tiger mug, he adds a bit of sugar. Cecilia pouts. "Daddy be careful your diabetes." Nancy snaps her fingers as if forgetting something. "Cecilia is right Sir. Shall get your medicine?" Ray looks between them flabbergasted and bit annoyed. "Between you two I can't win, can I?" He states smiling small.

Nancy walks over to Cecilia sitting on her father's bed edge and hugs the Roserade Heir. "Of course not Daddy/Very true Sir." They laugh at his expose. He drinks his coffee leans down to kiss Cecilia's head. "Perfect coffee Cherry Blossom, thank you." Cecilia giggles kisses her father on the cheek. Once finished completely Nancy takes the tray turning to walk out.

"Sir you are free of any obligations today. I will handle Flower Power and other errands. Bruce will call you if anything. Sir have a very happy birthday." Nancy bowed low at her waist to the two Roserades. As she exists closing the door. Cecilia gets up with a spring in her step waiting outside her father's door so he gets ready for the day.

* * *

**AN HOUR LATER...**

The two Roserades first stop is the the zoo. Raymond chats with Otis Césaire about his work and if the aniamls need more financial services. Cecilia practically jumps up and down looking at the panther. She smiles thrilled to see the beautiful black feline. The panther's tail twitches happily it shows his fangs Cecilia believes in a smile at her. Before she continues to eat her food.

The second stop is to see Raymond's "brother" Wang Fu. Whom wishes Raymond he's best and long lasting happiness. Cecilia hugs her Uncle Fu, purromising to visit again soon maybe with her friend Kagami.

The third and final stop before heading back to Roserade Mansion is Tom/Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Cecilia pouts walking in arm and arm with her father. _'Today's been pinkish purrfect. Purrlease don't let me see Clumsinette purrlease.' _Of course Marinette Dupain-Cheng is working the counter right now.

Cecilia blinks faking a sweet smile. _'It's for Daddy. I'm doing this for Daddy.' _She plays in her head like a broken record. "Hello young lady. I would like 2 chocolate croissants, and a box of a dozen caramel chocolates. Do you have pink frosted sugar cookies, if not than can you create them? I will pay double." Raymond orders polite but firmly.

Marinette blinks slowly, smiles nervously. Cecilia crosses her arms as nice as she can she demands. "Marinette do you understand my father's orders? If not, can you please get Mr. Dupain out here?" Cecilia has a tight smile on her pink glossed lips. Trying not roll her eyes or physically biting her tongue. Marinette lightly shakes her head. "I'm... very sorry. Yes I under-understood everything be back with your order." She scurries into the back Cecilia crosses her arms leaning her back against the counter. _'Dupain-Cheng what does Luka see in her?!'_

* * *

**45 MINTUNES LATER...**

Mr. Dupain comes out with Marinette holding the huge order. Raymond nods to Mr. Dupain. "Thank you both very much. Have great rest of your day." He says handing the euros and tip to Mr. Dupain. Cecilia takes the bag of pink frosted sugar cookies from her father. She smiles kindly noding her head to them "Thank you. They look delicious." before turning on her heel walking out. Taking a deep breath as she does. Raymond holding the other bags smirks knowing.

"Cherry Blossom good work. I understand why you don't like the young Dupain-Cheng, but thank you for being polite. As best you could. Don't think I didn't see your eye roll and biting your tongue." Cecilia blushes in embarrassment. "Don't apaw-logize to mew Purrincess. Just next time make it mew-ore subtle."

Cecilia giggles nodding as they walk back home "I understood Daddy. Right need to work on my poker face." Raymond side hugs his baby girl. "That's my little life. This birthday was extra special. I got to spend it with you and NO interruptions." Raymond kisses her head. She giggles hugging him tightly. "Love you too Daddy. I'm glad you had a great birthday."

* * *

**THE END! **


	2. Césaire: Zoo Chat

**Author's Note: **Okay after A LOT of thought. I'm turning this into a Daddy/Daughter collection. Canon and OCs girls connections to their biological fathers or father like figures. Sons CAN be used too.

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**A Reindeer and Her Furiends:**

_**W.R Winters: **_Of course the call is sweet. Not just because of the cookies. 😂😂 It's a must between those two. Well it's Gabriel, lack of parental enthusiasm is obvious. Around the holidays grieving or not you can't forget the last beautiful thing Emilie left you Gabe! Truly my headcanon, Nathalie is more than just Gabriel's loyal and diligent assistant... SHE IS A MOTHER FIGURE TO ADRIEN! Downplays it even mew-ore than Plagg's love fur hiss Kitten. Purrlease by the time, Gabe wises up to see Nathalie is there it would be to late. His undeserving butt will be in jail.

_**UnicornSecrets: **_Glad you loved their mother/son relationship. They need more moments like them. 🌸🌸🌸🌸

**First and Last Act:**

_**May 16 writer: **_Yup finally tried my hand, so very glad I did. Really? Thanks, that's uplifting coming from you. Thankful you enjoyed it.

* * *

Running out Françoise Dupont high school's double doors with a quick "Catch ya later girl!" To her favorite blunette, left giggling at Césaire's antics. Alya rushes to the zoo, her satchel bag practically flying as she runs.

Twisting and turning out of people ways some confused, others angry but Alya ignores them all finally seeing her dad Otis in the distance. "Hey dad!" She shouts right hand waving as she approachs. Otis smiles brightly looking up from the black panther eating hearing Alya's excited call.

Hazel eyes lock together before Otis gets up from his crunched position to be tackled in a hug by Alya. "Hello Alya. How was school?" She releases her father smirking. Lightly waves to the panther whom stops eating to sniff her.

"School was school dad. No akuma, no real drama today. Sorta let down. Marinette says hi." Answers the blogger shrugging her shoulders. The black panther's eyes look up into Alya's hazel ones, Alya swears she's looking into her soul. Otis pets the panther's neck, she purrs goes back to eating.

"Don't worry dad. Nora's watching Etta and Ella, she knew I wouldn't be home yet." Reassurance rushes through Otis at that unspoken statement. "Good. Alya would mind waiting, my shift isn't over it."

"No problem. Glad to sides I need check my Ladyblog over." Alya smiles cell phone already in hand. Her father can't help but shake his head. "You and that phone of yours. I will never understand it."

The two laugh as Alya walks towards a bench to sit. "Your not meant to dad. I'm so grateful you got it for me no doubt. I can't part with it." Otis chuckles more as the panther looks up from her finished food shaking her own head at the zookeeper and hiss cub. Otis smiles down at the back panther. "You will understand when you have your own cubs."

The black panther's light green eyes look up into Otis's face as if to say 'Hopfully not for awhile.' Seems to sense her feelings Otis smiles gently. "Yes I agree. Live a little, than hold your cute cubs close." Otis walking backwards waves goodbye to the black panther. "I'll check on you before, I leave."

With that said Otis closes her cage door, a soft metallic cluck is heard. Alya's laugh chims into his fatherly ears as he wakes over. "Alya what has you laughing so hard?" Hazel eyes turn from the screen to him wiping fake tears off her glasses.

"Oh sorry Dad, I didn't mean to mess with your work. Just checking over my lastest video for the Ladyblog. It's funny thinking back to all the lame akumas that's happened." Alya at that thinks back to Animan. Her smiles fades she places her baby (cell phone) in her pocket.

"Well most of them." Otis tilts his head, places his right hand on her left shoulder. Smiles gently at Alya. "Alya everything is fine now. I just lost my temper. It's not anyone's fault. Not even that boy's bothersome taunting."

Alya's eyebrows knick together, her eyes stare into her father's identical ones fury flashes. "Dad it's not your fault. I never believed it was. Kim is lucky Ladybug and Cat Noir saved him. Heck I still want throw him in the cage with Cat's larger cousin in there." Alya huffs turning away from her father.

"Now Alya, that's not the way to handle disagrees. You know better than that." Looks up at Otis, he's arms crossed as he looks down at her. Alya sighs deeply letting it out she stands up.

"Right dad. I'm sorry. Just Kim was- grrr fine. Not worth it I guess." Otis nods his head. Nudges along the pathway. "That's my strong girl." Alya blushes lightly smirking. "Right you are dad." As they get to the bear enclosure. She snaps her fingers in an "ah ha"! "Mr. Dares would LOVE to boogie with a bear. Or maybe the crocodiles need feeding-" "Alya." She grumbles but shuts her mouth (IT'S A MIRACLE, loves her father) Otis side hugs her as they walk on.

* * *

**QUESTION(s): **Which Daddy/Daughter Duo do you want next: Fred/Mylene OR Roger/Sabrina? Any scenarios in mind?


	3. Raincomprix: Sweet Treats

_Remus 'Remmy' Maddox Adolf BELONGS to W.R Winters. As does anything related to his boy. I'm given permission is all. ;)_

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**I Love You Daddy:**

_**GirlPower54: **_Definitely we need their interacts in Canon. Thanks I tried to get both their personalities well. I re-watched episode 'Animan' just to be sure. (Giggles) Oh good, I was hoping that Daddy/Daughter Duo be next. Very true Bourgeois's behavior is more than toxic.

_**W.R Winters:**_ Huh that too, besides her father's cherished work it's where her and Nino connected. I know, I com-paw-letely agree there. Around aniamls all day I wouldn't shut up happily chatting with them. (Giggles) I believe she will wait, she would want her reporting career going first. ;) Yes Kim was a sore spot for Otis, I had too. That beautiful panther would find him yummy to eat. Thanks we need more Otis/Alya moments in Canon. Heck or just Otis ones. 😂😂 OH MY DAMN CHERRY BLOSSOM BLOSSOMS! Glad you chose them as the next Daddy/Daughter Duo.

**Furever Together:**

_**Silver Dreamers: **_Glad you enjoyed it. Of course Plagg wouldn't want hiss Kitten holding in self-doubt. Hmmmm... there's always a reason sadly. Adrien just can't express himself (Cat Noir side) around Gabriel let alone Clumsinette much.

* * *

Sabrina's efficiency and loyalty always made Roger proud. _"To protect and serve" _as their family mood alright.

Tho he wonders if the young Bourgeois truly appreciates that. Driving up to the front double doors of AA Ice Creamy parlor. Roger nods firmly once thinking about his daughter hanging around that Adolf young man.

_'He treats my little girl as she should be, respected and loyal right back.' _Roger thinks parking his police car.

As he enters AA Ice Creamy parlor's doors everything looks well and just. Or as best as an ice cream shop in Paris can be. His green eyes scan the entry way lands on his daughter at the counter laughing with her boyfriend and part owner of the establishment Remus Adolf.

Remmy lifts his white work apron over his head, brown groomed back hair getting a bit disheveled as he takes it off. Sabrina grins not resisting runs her fingers through it a little. His ice blue eyes close feeling the sensation very relaxing. _'If Sabrina continues to do this, I'll purposely ruin my hair.'_

He thinks fuzzy yet remembers where they are. He reluctantly grabs Sabrina's left hand out his hair lightly squeezing it. He nudges with his head to the double doors.

"Sabrina, your dad." The redhead turns her head at seeing her father looking at them. She waves walking over. "Hi dad." The Raincomprix hug moving beside the doors. Remmy nods having walked up on them hugging. Roger nods back to the boy.

"Hello, Lieutenant Roger." Remmy greets him, Sabrina smiles brightly turning back to Remmy hugs his left arm. Roger's eyebrows scrunched but he smiles. "Hello Remmy. Getting off work I see. Things look to be in order good job."

The 3 push open the doors, the sun shining overhead. Walking towards the park, Remmy smiles kindly at the compliments. "Thank you sir. We do try hard." He looks down remembering the box under his arm. "Oh forgive me, Sabrina here."

Remmy smiles sheepishly as he presents a box of mini ice creams. Sabrina smiles so brightly taking the box. "Thanks Remmy. It's okay. Your mind is a steel trap just sometimes rust." Remmy looks offended, yet lays a butterfly kiss to her temple.

"Well I'm thankful to have you, to keep my steel trap clean." They laugh at that. Sabrina hands the box to her father whom smiles just as bright as his daughter.

Getting to the park gates. Remmy looks through them, turns to face the Raincomprix. "I'll call you later Sabrina." Ice blue eyes stare lovingly into her sea green ones. The sweet redhead nods enthusiastically..

"Okay Remmy, thanks for today and the ice creams." Sabrina steps closer to Remmy, on tippy-toes kisses his cheek. "Always Sabrina" he grins like a clever wolf, lightly kisses her forehead. A harsh red blush blooms upon her cheeks as he looks into her eyes.

Remmy takes a peek over Sabrina's head to see Roger staring at him. Remmy nods to Roger calmly, stepping a foot away from Sabrina..

"Good day Lieutenant Roger." "You as well Remmy. Stay out of trouble." They smirk at that familiar statement. As Remmy walks down the path waving, Roger opens the box gestures for Sabrina to take one.

She peers inside her smile grows seeing 4 different pints: strawberry, mint chocolate chip, butter pecan and rocky road ice creams all perfectly compacted. Roger stretches his chin out to look in, licks his lips at the rocky road ice cream.

Sabrina looks up to see antipation in her father's green eyes she goes to grab the pint. Reaching inside picks it out. Seeing next to where it was, beside the strawberry pint there's a folded note and some plastic spoons neatly tucked in.

Gently removes and unfolds the note:

_I just had a feeling you would drop by Flower Power. The strawberry pint is hers. Please tell your twin I say hello. Call you later - Always your Remmy._

Sabrina's sea green eyes start getting misty. Roger puts the variety ice cream box down, to tightly hug her. "It's alright. Sabrina my good girl, do you want to go to Flower Power and meet up later?"

Sabrina leans her head up lightly kisses her father's cheek. Wiping away the tears before more fall she takes a deep breath than determination sets in. Fists clenched in front of her face the redhead grins confidently.

"Thank you daddy. That's our plan. I'll tell Cecilia you say hi. Oh maybe we all can go to the movies or something." Sabrina cheerfully suggests. Roger chuckles lightly, his hands on his hips. "Yes, that sounds like a plan. We serve-" "-and protect. Yes dad of course. Cecilia appreciates that from me."

Sabrina comments proudly. Roger lightly frowns "I wish more did. Anyway sweetie go on to the Roserades. We will meet up later." Sabrina hugs her father tightly, when releasing said hug she picks up the variety ice cream box.

Roger opens it, taking out the strawberry pint. They switch hands smiling at one another. The Raincomprix nod firmly, as they part ways.


	4. Greyson: Wake Up Call

**DISCLAIMER:** Seriously repetitive but... I OWN NOTHING of Miraculous. Just my own wishful thinking and OC Cecilia Roserade/Deer Heart.

_Connor Grayson BELONGS to W.R Winters as do an OCs Connor mentions. 🌸🌸_

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**Gamer Loves A Spy:**

_**Hero101: **_DON'T say sorry. It's your opinion. On that fact you couldn't login to review this so we could discuss it? You had to do it under shade as a Guest? That's the part I'M sorry about. I try finding your username yet I CAN'T. Honestly the site IS about unleashing your imagination, if your not doing THAT than something is wrong. I LOVE Seth/Sam, so I write about them. You can't say something nice or productive say nothing at at all. Thank you and have a Spy-tastic life.

**Sister's Farewell:**

_**DangerouslyCute123: **_Now you understand why. Don't be too sorry, but thanks DC123. I WASN'T TRYING TO GUILT TRIP YOU, I SWEAR ON MY LOVE OF CATTASTIC KITTY CAT NOIR! Yeah I wish her the best too. Hopfully someday she will come back.

**I Love You Daddy:**

_**ajherogamer37: **_Awww... You really liked the daddy/daughter moments? Thanks tho are my favorite. I'm HUGE Daddy's Girl tho I'm older than 19. 🌸🌸🌸🌸 Inspiration hit, how could I not write for his B-day?! Plus I read it to him, explained how I did it. He's voice chocked in tears we hugged and laughed. 😊😊 Nice try with the puns, keep trying. CHECK OUT THE OTHER ONE-SHOTS ON THIS COLLECTION! PLEASE & THANK YOU!

**War Is Never Civil:**

_**WarriorAuthor1127:**_ I'm thrilled your cat curious. I'm glad I'm portraying Malcolm right. Hope you stay excited and stay tuned in.

**Target in Waiting:**

_**W.R Winters: **_OH MY DAMN CHERRY BLOSSOMS! Always thrilled to hear fur-om you here Wolfie. 🌸🌸 Adrien could give her bail money. But did any cops see her? No? Than it wasn't Kagami Tsurugi. 😂😂 So glad you enjoyed it. Here's hoping you continue to do so.

_**Jane the fan: **_Why thank you very much for reviewing. I understand by your profile, yeah I get it, a personal thing. Just wish you did follow. Glad you thought it was nice. Most definitely weather you LOVE ADRIGAMI or she doesn't deserve all any HATE!

_**yellow 14: **_Really, I'm sorry looks like you don't understand what the word: N-I-C-E means. Over harsh for no reason is more like it. If you believe I'm throwing a "tantrum" stop wasting my time. Seriously pointless reviews that give nothing but superior complex stupidity. Of course I'm going to keep writing despise people too critical. Unleash your imagination NOT your perfectionist attitude is the name of this game.

_**ajherogamer37: **_Thanks. Why try to correct me? I already knew what you meant. You like ADRIGAMI but don't LOVE it, I understood that. 😕 Thomas didn't really do research. 😂😂 Sama means Lord/Lady for male/female yea knew that. High ranked authority, if anything Longg should have called her Kagami-sama. Simply because wielding the dragon miraculous Kagami is his "master" or really in a female case it's mistress.

* * *

Shaggy brown hair disheveled as he tosses and turns in the torture device known as the couch. A tan delicate hand reaches shaking his shoulder.

"Connor, come on Connor."

The female voice states growing angrier the longer she shakes him. Finally having enough of this going on for 5 minutes. She moves backwards from the couch. Takes a deep breath than. . . .

"CONNOR I'M IN LABOR!"

With that shout, soon-to-be-dad's ice blue eyes burst out, he thrashes like a fish out of water. "WHAT?! DON'T PANI-" He meets their carpeted floor in a hard thud. Sitting up he rubs his butt, shaking his head to get his equilibrium. When he can see straight he glares slightly into olive green eyes that sparkle in amusement.

Her classic smirk in place. "Opps sorry there honey." She states innocently lightly rubbing her 8th month pregnant belly. Connor sighs annoyed, raising from his painful met with the carpeted floor. Goes to lightly hug his wife, as she does the same.

"It's okay Foxy. What do you need? Sorry got in late with helping Robbie with his comic book store."

Connor states giving his wife he's best puppy dog eyes. She smacks him lightly in his shoulder. "Well since you asked, I'm craving some chocolate croissants and pickles." Lila licks her kissable lips. The food craving results in Coonor grimacing only slightly he chuckles small. Giving Lila a two finger salute and kiss on the nose. Connor leans gently close to her belly feather light kiss to it. He goes to grab a jacket from their coat closest in the hall towards the apartment door he shouts.

"As you wish, Foxy. Love you both."

He's out the door with a soft click and locking it. Lila smiles with tears she refuses to shed. Continues to rub her belly. "See Flora, your daddy is a lovable idiot." She smiles feeling Flora kick Lila takes that as her daughter agreeing with her.

* * *

**THE END!**

**SORRY! Wolfie, when creating the one-shot: 'Blue Blaze' I FORGOT to add in his "brother" Robbie Barrett. . .**

**QUESTION(s): ****Which Daddy/Daughter Duo do you want next: Mr. Kubdel/Alix OR Fred/Mylène? ****Any scenarios in mind?**


End file.
